Fear Is Cured With Sex
by DaringEMAE
Summary: Requested by OtakuTayZay100. Happy belated Birthday Renji! Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! It's Renji's birthday and he wants to see a scary movie. But when he and Ichigo get home, he is unable to sleep. How can Ichigo help? SemeIchi/UkeRen


**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm two days late for Renji's birthday but I just had to write it anyway!**

**Enjoy the yaoi! :3**

* * *

"Here are your tickets, sir," the girl at the counter said and handed them to Renji.

"Uh, Renji? Are you sure you want to see _this_?" Ichigo asked as he read his ticket.

"C'mon, Ichi, it's my birthday! I've been dying to see The Possession for weeks now!" Renji whined.

"I don't know it's just that, this movie looks kinda dumb. I mean, a girl gets possessed by opening a box? And anyway, you're not too good with scary movies," the orange-haired teen said and crossed his arms.

"I am too! I'll prove it! Let's go!" Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him inside the theater.

They got a few snacks and went in to find their seats. The credits started, and that was when Renji started to regret choosing this movie. About halfway into the film, Renji was trying his best not to be too jumpy and not to shout. The only chance he would ever get to let out his pent-up fear was when Ichigo got scared and shouted. When they walked out of the movie, they went to use the bathroom then started to walk home.

"Man, you were right, that movie was pretty scary. You happy you saw it?" Ichigo asked receiving no answer. Renji was too busy looking around the streets for anything frightening or suspicious. "Renji!"

"H-Huh?" Renji responded.

"I said happy birthday," Ichigo said again.

"Oh, uh, thanks," the redhead replied nervously.

The two made their way to the house they shared and Ichigo yawned. He told Renji he was tired so he walked up to his room and went to sleep. Renji however, was too jumpy to go to sleep. He laid in his bed for about three hours before he screamed in his sleep. Instead of putting himself through more nightmares, he sat in the kitchen with the lights on and sipped cup after cup of coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep. Ichigo came downstairs a few hours later and yawned.

"Renji, it's 11:30. Go the fuck to sleep," the ginger said groggily.

"B-But-"

"Tch! I knew this would happen! You go to see a scary movie late at night and then you can never go to bed!"

"Ichigo..." Renji said sadly making his friend sigh.

"Ah...sorry," Ichigo said and scratched the back of his head. "You know what I'm like when I'm tired...If you need to stay up, go ahead," he said then turned around to go back upstairs. Renji grabbed Ichigo's wrist to stop him.

"Let me sleep in your room tonight," the redhead said softly.

"R-Renji, what the hell? You're not a kid anymore. You don't need to sleep in my bed."

"But I want to. And I _do_ need to. C'mon, it's my birthday. I don't want to be alone," Renji said and put on his cutest sad face.

Ichigo blushed angrily and huffed before pulling Renji along by his wrist. When they got into Ichigo's bedroom, Renji couldn't help but stare at the orange-haired teen. He couldn't stop looking at how the wifebeater he was wearing framed his broad torso, or the way his boxers kind of showed the curve of his perfect ass. Renji swallowed the dryness in his throat and stood in the doorway.

"Well aren't you comin'?" Ichigo asked and got under his covers.

"O-Oh, yeah," Renji blushed at his thoughts and headed over to the bed. He pulled the shirt he had on off and slipped into the bed next the Ichigo.

"No, you have to sleep down there," Ichigo informed and pointed to the other end of the bed.

"O-Ok." Renji moved so he was sleeping opposite Ichigo.

When he pulled the blanket over him, he saw Ichigo's feet right before they accidentally kicked him in the face.

"Renji! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo shouted and sat up.

"It's ok," Renji chuckled and rubbed his eye.

They both got back under the cover and Renji tried to go to sleep but had a mini-nightmare about Ichigo being possessed and attacking him. His eyes shot open and he sat with the covers over his mouth and nose. Renji heard Ichigo take a deep breath in his sleep and mumble something incoherent. He wished he could be more like Ichigo. The orange-haired teen was very kind, honest, and brave. Renji couldn't even get to sleep after seeing a scary movie. He didn't even compare to Ichigo. He thought of all the times he admired Ichigo from far and how good the teen looked. A memory of when they made out when they were drunk went thought Renji's mind. A shudder went through him and settled somewhere in his lower half.

_Great. How am I supposed to sleep with this_? Renji thought frantically. He was stuck in Ichigo's bed in the middle of the night with a hard-on. _Maybe I can take care of it quietly_.

Renji placed a hand over his boxers where his growing erection was and rubbed it. He sighed quietly and bit his lip to keep from making any noise. The redhead reached into his boxers and gripped his appendage and thought of something that would help him get off. His thought went immediately to Ichigo. A light blush dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows arched upwards. He stroked himself slowly and panted softly. Renji felt so dirty for doing this, but it was better than leaving it alone for Ichigo to find out.

_Ichigo_...Renji thought.

His pace picked up speed and a small squishing noise could be heard from the pre-cum that he had spread over his member.

"Shit...Ichigo..." Renji slapped a hand over his mouth because he had said Ichigo's name rather loudly.

Ichigo stirred and groaned then sat up in bed and looked at the redhead.

"What do you need, Renji?" he asked then yawned.

"N-Nothing," he tried to say without his voice shaking because his hand was still down his pants.

"Then why'd you call me?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I'm fine," the redhead said as he tried to compose himself. Ichigo sat up all the way to look at him.

"You're _still _scared?" Ichigo smiled and laughed slightly. Renji sighed quietly at how close he was to being caught.

"I-" Renji started but stopped when Ichigo crawled over and leaned over him.

"It was just a movie! Chill out!" Ichigo laughed and moved his knee forwards against Renji's bulge.

Said man bit his lip to keep from moaning. Ichigo narrowed his eyes then pushed his knee forward repeatedly to figure out what it was he was touching then stopped when he heard a small moan then Renji's ragged breathing. His eyes widened.

"Renji," Ichigo said them looked into the tattooed man' eyes. "You're _hard_." Both of them blushed madly.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo. I don't-" Renji stopped when Ichigo placed a kiss on his nose.

"It's alright, Renji. If this is how you want to be happy on your birthday, then do it. Just don't do it in my bed..." Ichigo said making Renji look down in disappointment. "Without me, anyways," Ichigo finished and smashed his lips to Renji's.

Renji's eyes went wide as he felt Ichigo swirl his tongue inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and pushed up into the kiss and swirled his tongue around Ichigo's. Ichigo got in-between Renji's legs and lifted them to rest them on his hips. He lightly pushed his hips forward and rubbed his growing hardness onto Renji's ass. Renji moaned and started to stroke himself again. Ichigo grabbed his wrist then pulled it away.

"Let me do that," the ginger said seductively and placed kisses and licked down the tattooed chest as he pulled off Renji's boxers.

Renji groaned when Ichigo took his length into his hand and started to stoke it. Ichigo placed his lips on Renji's neck and sucked hard on certain spots as he continued to jerk him off. Renji blushed even more and gripped Ichigo's wifebeater and thrusted into his hand. Ichigo felt Renji's cock leaking again and used it to spread it around the tip. Renji was so close and it was pissing him off how slow Ichigo was moving.

"Ichigo...stop teasing...just finish me already..." the redhead pleaded.

He felt Ichigo smirk in his neck before his member was squeezed and a warm tongue made contact with his neck. Those two sensations sent him over the edge and he finally felt his orgasm tear through his body. Renji let out a long groan as he thrusted his hips upwards and gushed his hot essence into Ichigo's hand. Renji had never had such an intense orgasm like that before. And the fact that it came at Ichigo's hand made it all that much better. The tattooed man watched as Ichigo brought up his cum-covered hand and licked it slowly. The sight of Ichigo licking his hand dripping with _his_ cum made Renji's cock immediately twitch back to life. When Ichigo's hand was cleaned he licked his lips and stared seductively at the redhead.

"God, Renji. I want to fuck you so bad right now," he moaned.

"Please," Renji pleaded.

Ichigo smirked and reached over then went through his drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a small amount on his fingers and circled them around Renji's clenched hole. As his fingers worked their way inside of the redhead, Ichigo used his other hand to pull his own boxers down just below his weeping member. Renji shut his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling of having something shoved deep inside him but he knew it would soon be replaced by something larger so he tried to relax. Ichigo's fingers brushed against something inside Renji and the tattooed man arched his back and gasped. The orange-haired teen continuously pressed his fingers hard into that spot and soon saw a small stream of drool coming from the mouth of the one below him.

Ichigo thought Renji looked sinfully sexy with the amount of lust in his eyes and the way he was impatiently pushing down on his fingers was making him go crazy. He scooted his hips up to meet Renji's and used some lube to coat his throbbing length.

"Ready?" he asked the one below him.

"Yeah," Renji replied.

Ichigo smiled and guided his erection to Renji's entrance. He pushed his head past the tight ring of muscles and stopped when he heard Renji hiss.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine. I just didn't know it would hurt this bad. Do it all at once," Renji demanded through clenched teeth.

"But-"

Ichigo was cut off by his own moan when Renji wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his cock all the way inside of his tattooed body. Ichigo gasped in pleasure and breathed deeply to keep from fucking Renji senseless. He looked at the redhead and saw his eyes clenched and that he was gripping the sheets.

"Go ahead. I'm tried of waiting," Renji moaned.

Ichigo places both hands on Renji's waist then pulled out and thrust back into the tight heat making both of them moan in pleasure. Ichigo found a fast and rough rhythm as he continuously slammed into Renji. Renji kept his legs wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist and lifted his hips to meet the hard, deep thrusts.

"Shit Renji...you feel so fucking good..." Ichigo moaned.

"Dammit...harder...I-Ichigo..."

Ichigo smashed his lips against the redhead's, swallowing the moan that came from his throat, and complied with Renji's plea. He wrapped his arms under Renji's waist and pulled him up so he was in his lap. Ichigo stayed on his knees as he thrusted up into Renji. The tattooed male threw his head back and shouted in pleasure as the new position caused Ichigo's cock to ram into his sweet spot with every single thrust. Ichigo took the opportunity and attached his mouth to Renji's neck causing the man to cry out. He felt him tightening around him and knew that they were both close to their climax.

"I-Ichi-go...I'm gonna...come soon..." Renji groaned through clenched teeth.

"Y-Yeah...me too..." Ichigo said then sighed.

"I want you to...come inside me...Ichigo..."

Renji clung to Ichigo for dear life as he shouted and released himself between his and Ichigo's chests. Ichigo thrusted up a few more times into Renji's prostate making him ride out his orgasm. Soon enough, Renji's ever-tightening heat made Ichigo shoot his load of cum deep into the redhead's tattooed body. Ichigo fell on top of Renji and the two breathed hard as they came down from their intense high.

"Happy birthday, Renji," Ichigo said then kissed his lover.

A few minutes later, they both heard something bump in the room. Ichigo noticed that Renji didn't jump at the sound and he smiled at the redhead.

"I take it you're not scared anymore?" he asked.

"So long as we do this after we go see scary movies," Renji said and smirked. "Or every night."

The two laughed then shared a kiss and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Oh yeah, I'm taking story requests now! So if you want to read something then just send me a PM. ****And everyone who is _still_ waiting on my other stories (Twilight, Young Justice, etc.), fret not! I will finish them once I get ideas for them! I will never abandon _any_ of my stories, so don't worry!**

**Emae out!**


End file.
